1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning unit and an air-conditioning apparatus, and in particular relates to technology suitable for use in the deactivation of allergens, which are causative agents for allergic symptoms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently the existence of causative agents causing abnormal reactions (allergies) in the human body has become known. These causative agents are generally referred to as allergens.
When an allergen somehow enters the human body, the immune system of the human body aggressively reacts with the allergens and causes allergic symptoms such as asthma, atopic dermatitis, rhinitis and conjunctivitis. As such allergens, there are known various pollens, mites and fungi.
The majority of the above allergens are drifting in the air. Therefore, most of the known allergic symptoms are believed to be due to inhalation of this air. In an indoor environment prone to cause such allergic symptoms, it is speculated that the allergic symptoms can be alleviated by removing or reducing such allergens from the air.
Therefore, in conventional air-conditioning apparatus used for indoor air-conditioning (cooler, heater and dehumidification), to deal with alergens, it has been proposed to provide an allergen deactivation device such as a ventilation device for actively ventilating the interior, a filter, and a catalyst, and to continuously monitor the amount of allergen by an allergen sensor. Guidelines have been established to realize an operation for actively passing an allergen atmosphere through the allergen deactivation device to deactivate the allergen (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-181371).
As mentioned above, air-conditioning is often performed in an indoor environment which is prone to cause allergic symptoms due to drifting alergens. Therefore it is desirable to deactivate the allergens by effective utilization of an air-conditioning apparatus. The present inventors have acquired knowledge concerning enzymes which deactivate allergens, that is, related to the presence of atmospheric conditions ideal for activating allergen deactivation enzymes. Activating allergen deactivation enzymes implies stimulating the action of the enzymes to breakdown the protein structure of the allergens. As a result, by breaking down (deactivating) the allergens, the appearance of allergic symptoms can be prevented or inhibited.
From the above background, it is desirable to arrange allergen deactivation enzymes within an air-conditioning unit of the air-conditioning apparatus, and appropriately form a high temperature and humidity atmosphere which activates the allergen deactivation enzymes, so that allergens are effectively deactivated using the air-conditioning apparatus. In this case, it is desirable to minimize the addition of new components to the air-conditioning apparatus, and effectively utilize the essential constituents and functions conventionally provided, to thereby keep down rising costs.